XXV.
Flint and Silver return to Nassau, and a legend is born. A change in terms puts Rackham and Bonny in jeopardy. Vane’s mission evolves. Eleanor confides in Rogers. Synopsis The episode opens outside Nassau, where Max meets Anne Bonny alone. She claims that Jack Rackham is being tortured, but that Governor Woodes Rogers will free him, if Anne returns the cache of pearls. Anne refuses, but Max knows that she will resist a while, before agreeing. On the Maroon Island, James Flint discusses his new plan with the Maroon Queen, since he failed to secure Blackbeard’s fleet. He will go to Nassau, and find Rackham and Bonny and the cache. While there, John Silver will recruit new men by revealing that Flint is still alive. The Queen insists that Madi will accompany them to retrieve a store of guns hidden by Mr. Scott. In Nassau, Mrs. Hudson secretly meets with an agent of Spanish intelligence, Juan Antonio Grandal. On learning that Rackham is in the Governor's custody, he demands that both the stolen gold and the man who stole it are handed over to the Spanish. Rogers somewhat reluctantly agrees. This will not go down well with the people of Nassau, since a full pardon was offered to everyone except Charles Vane. Eleanor Guthrie goes to tell Max that Rackham must be handed over to the Spanish. Featherstone overhears their conversation as the two women bond over a drink, and the now shared guilt of the awful and lonely compromises required to remain in power in Nassau. Eleanor takes steps to secure her own position by bedding Rogers, even though he is distracted by the disease spreading through the English soldiers. Meanwhile, Flint and his crew sneak into Nassau. In the tavern, while Madi secures the hidden guns, Silver warns the pardoned pirates to rejoin Flint or else. However, Dufresne mocks his words as nothing but an empty threat. Silver knocks Dufrense down with a cup, and crushes his head repeatedly with his metal peg leg. In the whorehouse, Vane meets with Featherstone, and learns that Anne is to be tricked out of the cache. Featherstone tries to enlist a reluctant Idelle to betray Max, and use the prostitutes to find out where the exchange is to take place. When Max employs the hated Mrs. Mapleton as the new madam in the whorehouse, Idelle agrees. The next day, Rogers waits on the beach outside Nassau where Flint expects to pick up the new recruits. Flint goes ashore and the two men feel each other out. Woodes tried to appeal to Flint's past, saying he is only finishing what he and Thomas Hamilton started. But Flint argues that he and Mrs. Barlow went to Charles Town to make peace with England, and she was killed for it, so now he won’t stop fighting to remove England from Nassau. In the end, Rogers decides to stop the pardons, from now on the pirates will be hunted and hanged. On the other side of the island, Anne Bonny is forced to give up the cache to the English soldiers without the return of Jack. However, this is revealed to have been Vane’s plan. By giving up the cache, Rogers will proceed with his plan to transport Jack and the cache on a ship waiting off the southern coast. They will get both or nothing. Memorable Quotes “We're all villains in Nassau. Don't think because you're new you're any different.” - Rackham tells Rogers a few home truths. “That fucking chair. To gain it, it demands you win partners, call them friends, make them promises. To keep it, it demands you break them all. One day when all is settled here, we should burn that fucking chair.” - Max ponders the price of success. “And I give you my word ... my commitment to you is inviolable.” - Eleanor assures Rogers that she would not dream of betraying a lover. “My name is John Silver, and I've got a long fucking memory.” - And so the ‘Long’ in Silver's name was born. “Learning to bear the weight of her authority and the awful and lonely compromises it demands.” - Mrs. Mapleton convinces Max to take a new lover. Gallery Appearances Characters *James Flint *Billy Bones *John Silver *Eleanor Guthrie *Woodes Rogers *Charles Vane *Augustus Featherstone *Mr. Scott (mentioned) *Joji *De Groot *Maroon Queen *Madi *Jack Rackham *Max *Mrs. Hudson *Mrs. Mapleton *Idelle *Eme *Dufresne *Juan Antonio Grandal *Miranda Barlow (mentioned) *Benjamin Hornigold *Major Andrews (mentioned) *Peter Ashe (mentioned) *Thomas Hamilton (mentioned) *King George (mentioned) Deaths * Dufresne Locations *Bahamas **New Providence Island ***Nassau **Maroon Island ***Maroon Camp *England (mentioned) *Charles Town (mentioned) *Havana (mentioned) *Spain (mentioned) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy *Maroons Ships *''Walrus'' Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes